Eragon, 21st Century Dragon Rider
by unaagi
Summary: A modern twist to Eragon. What would happen if someone who has read the series found out that they were a dragon rider?  Alice Harper gets more than she bargained for when she and her friends are thrown into the world of Eragon  Romance, Action and Drama!
1. Chapter 1 Stick it to the man

**Hey guys! **** New story! Excited? I am! **

**Anyways, so this story is obviously based on the Inheritance Cycle Series by Christopher Paolini. **

**Now, I had just recently finished reading the first book of the series; Eragon. So this story is only based on the book Eragon. And it's also mostly my OC's. **

**This story also isn't written in the same style as Christopher Paolini, it's a little bit more modernised and more teenage drama than what Eragon probably endured. **

**So, I'll be adding some author notes throughout the whole story, just at the end of the chapters. And I hope you like this first chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: You! You! Yo! The name's Dis-to-the-claim-ER! WORD! The writer MyFairLady1 DOES NOT OWN ERAGON OR ANY OF THE INHERITANCE CYCLE! It all belongs to Christopher Paolini, and it's all frika-frika-fresh! **

**Yeah... don't ask. **

**Chapter 1 Stick it to the man**

It was the last school day of the week, the last period and the last half-hour I had to endure before final freedom. I looked at the clock, grumbling, I put my head down unto the desk, closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me. Suddenly a high-pitched voice snarled at me; 'Miss Harper, wake up! It is very rude to be sleeping in my class.'

I look up from my desk to find my cranky, old science teacher hovering over my desk. Usually I'd be embarrassed by the fact that the teacher was singling be out, but I quickly realised that most of the class couldn't care less at what was happening. They all seemed to be drowsing off like I had been.

'Sorry Mrs. Greendale.' I said sitting up a little straighter in my chair.

'_Miss _Greendale.' She retorted, glaring at me widely.

She reminded me of a wild cat, the kind you find in the streets. The ones that you're always cautious of 'cause they're foaming at the mouth and their hair's sticking out everywhere. That's what _Miss_ Greendale honestly looked like. Her unruly, red curly hair looked like it had never even been combed and her eyes were bright green. She even had long bits of hair on her face that gave the illusion of whiskers.

'Yes Miss.' She eyed me coldly as I responded.

'Miserable old cow.' I mumbled under my breath as she walked away.

She whipped her head to face me, though I couldn't see her, I could hear her red curly hair fiercely slapping her ferocious looking face. A shiver went down my spine as she began to approach me once more.

_BANG! _'What was that? Alicia Harper?' She growled angrily at me, slamming her hand down unto some unfortunate soul's table.

I closed my eyes. _Crap_ I thought to myself, why did I have to open my big mouth?

'It's Alice Miss.' I said softly.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

She gritted her teeth and marched towards me angrily. I looked around, now everyone was definitely awake. It was probably the most exciting thing they'd ever experience in this class, and they had me to thank, great.

She stomped over in front of my desk where she could face me, foam practically falling at her mouth. She pointed towards the door with one of her red painted, long, sharp finger-nails.

'Principal's office, now!' She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I sighed heavily, picking up my books and sliding out of my seat, as I walked towards the door my friend Jake tapped me on my hip as I walked past, I stopped in my tacks to where he sat.

He always sat closest to the doors because he had some paranoid theory that if ever something terrible would happen, he'd be the first to safety. He was weird like that.

He looked at me with his worried green eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but instead of hearing his voice I heard;

'Jake Albury! Do you want to go too?' Miss Greendale shrieked.

I rolled my eyes at her and gave Jake my best 'I'll be fine' look. I don't think I convinced him.

So bravely, I walked out the door and towards the principal's office.

Okay, so before I tell you about my amazing endeavour towards the principal's office, I have to tell you this, I go to a boarding school. And not just any boarding school but the best boarding school in the country. Canburry High School has been ranked the number one high school, and has been holding this title for about 12 years.

And I, Alice Chloe Harper has been ranked the most likely person to end up in the principal's office in the history of Canburry High school. You see, most students here get in because their parent are rich enough to pay the $50,000 fee a term, and there are some who get in because they're IQ is like 200+ or something crazy like that.

I only got in 'cause I'm a charity case, and because my Aunt's the principal. My mother died when I was only 1 and my father left me in an orphanage the year after. I didn't know why he left me, he just left.

So I stayed at the orphanage for a while, I was there for 10 more years until some reporters visited one day. They were doing a news segment on Canburry High School, at first I had no idea what they had to do with me, but then when my Aunt came to pick me up the next day, it was all crystal clear. The news reporters had been threatening my Aunt.

They told her they would publish the story of the abandoned orphan girl, left alone and unwanted. Apparently my Aunt knew about me, a long, long time ago. But she never picked me up 'cause she had no reason to, she didn't love me or didn't want anything to do with me. But then she had no choice, being the principal of an elite High School, she couldn't let her un-blemished reputation be ruined by some mass media reporting about how cruel she was to leave her niece in an orphanage this whole time.

She was always one of those 'career first, family next' type of women. So she brought me to her High School, where I could learn and board in the dorms. She even posed with me in some school newspapers and news reports, she'd act all nice and loving in front of the camera's but then toss me aside when they called 'cut'. I was there for show; I didn't mean anything to her or to anyone. I guess you could say that was the 'source of my rebellion', the real reason why I always talked back, because I wanted the attention, well that's what the counsellor says anyways. I hate the counsellor, she tells me things I already know, and she smells rancid, like mayonnaise left out in the kitchen bench too long. So I try to stay away from her as much as possible.

So here I am, walking around in the big, long school hallways trying to find the office. I'm 16 now and I've been here for 4 years and I still can't find my way around. Everything's just too big, too fancy, and too breakable.

The shiny, golden hallways are empty as my flower-printed, totally out of school regulation, Jade Pimsols **(Authors note: If you don't know what Jade Pimsols are, I will leave a link at the end to show you what they look like)** squeak against the always polished floor. I finally find my way to the school office. The only people are there are the six or seven office ladies and a boy sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his head.

I walk to the receptionist, Ms. Ling, one of the nicer office ladies, looks at me behind her red rimmed glasses. I give her an awkward smile, she raises her eyebrows at me and smiles friendlily back.

'I knew I'd see you today.' She joked lightly.

'Ha, thanks Miss.' I say sarcastically.

'Sit down; she'll be with you in a bit.'

I sit down next to the boy with the ice-pack, I then realise its Logan Pearson, one of the boys in my English class.

'Hey Alice.' He says, shifting in his seat to make room for me.

Okay, so Logan Pearson isn't terrible looking. In fact he's actually pleasing to the eye if you my drift. He's got these gorgeous sea-blue eyes, jet black spiky hair and the most heart warming smile. He's what the girls at this school would call 'hot.' And usually I wouldn't get into that whole stereotypical teenage girls flirty thing, but let's just say that Logan's worth it.

'Hey Logan. What happened to your head?' I asked, stifling a laugh.

He smiles back. 'Football.'

'Ah, the curse of all sports.' Looking down at his arms, I never realised how muscle-y they looked.

'Hey, football's not bad. It's just an extremely passionate sport.'

'A sport in which boys will do anything, even crack open their heads and bleed to get one ball from one side to the other. Mmm, sounds really appealing.' I say teasing him.

'Haha, yeah okay, whatever, not your kind of sport, I get it. So what you in for Harper? Did you not do your homework again? Miss out on class? Or prank another one of the teachers?'

'Nup, just the usual, back-chatting to the teacher, it was Miss Greendale so over-reactions were expected.' I sighed.

'Ah, the old cat-woman.' He chuckled under his breath. He looked at me with his dazzling blue eyes and for a moment I lost it, my heart fluttered and I couldn't help but blush.

'Um, Miss Harper? You can go in now.' Miss Ling says from her reception desk.

'Wish me luck.' I say, getting up off the seat and walking towards the door labelled 'Principal Harper.'

'Break a leg Harper.' Logan says winking at me.

I blush an even darker shade of red as I push past the door to the principal's office.

The office doesn't look like your normal principal's office. It looks more like the office of a wealthy businessman, but I guess if you look between the lines, that's what my Aunt really is, a scheming, planning businesswoman who makes her living in High Schools.

The room is big, bigger than a classroom. It has bookshelves packed with thousands of old-looking books. There's a coffee machine and a little refrigerator at the side. She has drawers, in multiple places around the room. She even has her own toilet, and smack-bang right in the middle is her desk. Her brown, mahogany desk, piled with files and books of all sorts. She has no picture frame, just pens, a lampshade and a little label saying 'Principal', just in case you missed the big sign out front.

And behind the desk is a wall made out of glass, you can see the whole school from here and there's even a little microphone where she makes her announcements.

I sigh and sit in the seat in front of the desk. I think about how many times I've been in this room, how many excuses I've made up to get myself out of trouble, and though I try to get out of it, I always get detention. I wonder what it would be like to be just normal, to go through a whole year of school without detentions and to actually try and get good marks and behaviour reports. But then I realise that that's never going to happen, because I'm Alice Harper and I'm the definition of rebellion and recklessness in this school.

I hear the door open and close, then heels trotting towards the desk from behind me. I don't look around; I stay perfectly still keeping my eyes straight to the school view in front of me. My Aunt walks up to her desk and sits gently down unto her seat.

She's wearing her usual blazer and pencil skirt combo, except this time it's in maroon-brown, to match her desk. Her jet-black hair is tightly tied into a bun at the back of her head. Her over-dose on foundation and perfume is visible and can be smelt all the way from mars. Her tight red lips are perfectly painted, and her eyebrows already in place for the disapproving look she's about to give me.

'Alice.' She sighs, placing her hands on the table, folding them together and sitting up straighter in her seat.

'Alice. Alice. Alice.' As she says this she shakes her head disapprovingly to match her disapproving, drawn-on eyebrows.

'Well there's really no point in saying anything is there?' she says in her cocky but gentle voice.

'Not really.' I responded looking down at my hands, fiddling with a hair tie.

'Alice! Look at me when I'm talking to you!' She snaps, banging her hands down unto the table like Miss Greenland did. But Miss Greenland looks like a cute little puppy dog compared to my Aunt. She's snarling at me, her teeth are showing and she's and you can hear a low growling coming from her chest.

I look up at her, and stare at her. I should be used to this by now, I say to myself, her short temper her anger and terror should be normal to me. But it wasn't, it scared me every time.

'I can't believe how ungrateful you are!' She continues through gritted teeth. She's still got her hands on the desk, but now her nails seem to be unconsciously digging into the wood.

'I took you in; because you're stupid mother and father left you in that hole to die. And out of the goodness of my own heart, I took you to the most elite High School in this country and educate you, give you food, home and friends. And this is how you repay me?'

This struck a nerve, I stand up so our faces our levelled. I stare at her coldly, tears welling up in my eyes.

'You cow.' I spit at her.

'I didn't do anything! Miss Greenland is an over emotional selfish idiot just like you! I'm sick and tired of the fact that you blame everything on my parents, they didn't do anything! So you just leave them the hell alone!' I growled angrily at her.

'What would happen if I let a little slip about you and the fact that you left me in that orphanage for 10 years hoping you could just ignore me? Huh? I bet the parents of this school wouldn't like that would they? Would they?' I shouted at her throwing my hands in the air.

She then marches over me, her face red with anger and frustration; she raises her hand and slaps me in the face. The sound is as excruciating as the pain. My cheek is throbbing and I bring one hand to my face, the other in the air, ready to hit her back. As I take a swing, she stops my hand mid-way, her nails digging into my skin.

'Don't you dare threaten me again' she whispers at me menacingly.

'Or next time, I'll toss you to the streets and I won't give a crap about what the bloody reporters say, because you're not worth keeping do you hear me Alice? You're not worth it! That's why your father left you! Don't you understand that? My sister was lucky enough to die and not be stuck taking care of you.' Her words stung worse than any physical pain I could imagine. My heart ached as I took in her words.

She pushes me roughly back into the chair as I burst into tears.

She walks over back to her desk, fixing her hair and clothes. She sits down gently and starts to write something on a piece of paper.

I weep, my head in my hands as I contemplate her words, I can't help but believe her, though I know it's not true. I had always wondered why my father left, and to think he left because of me was my worst nightmare.

'Here's your detention slip.' She says bluntly, sticking out a red piece of paper.

I stand up and grab the piece of paper out of her hands.

'I hate you.' I say through sobs.

I turn around and leave the room as fast as I can.

I ran past the receptionist and Logan who's still sitting on the couch. Everything's a blur as I run at full speed.

I can hear Ms. Ling and Logan yelling after me but I just run. I know the one place, where I can be right now, and the one person I know I should be with.

I run outside the school block and down to the park nearby, I run through the oval and jump over the fence. I make into the entrance of the forest, I go inside and walk until I get myself lost then, when I tire myself out I sit in the middle of the forest, on a log and wait till Jake finds me. 'Cause I know he's the one and only person I can depend on right now.

**Hey guys! So what did you think? Yes. I realise how long this chapter actually is compared to my other stories, so I apologize for the length.**

**And JADE PIMSOLS - .com/au/rubi-shoes/flats/JadePlimsol?sId=2152**

**Also, if you're wondering about the title, I got the idea from School of Rock when they talk about 'sticking it to the man' and it's sort of like the principal scene. Hope you got that. If not, don't worry just review! **

**Please review and I promise to give you all 600 pieces of cookies and cream cheesecake! Mmmmm! Jealous? Better be! :P **

**Xx Much Love Auds. **

**P.S. REVIEW BUTTON! ONLY A FEW CENTIMETRES AWAY FROM THIS NOTE! CLICK IT AND REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 More than enough

**Hey guys! SECOND CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! **

**Hope you like it! **

**A little Jake and Alice moment. This one's actually quite a short chapter, so I promise to post the third one soon! **

**HERE'S HOPING YOU LIKE IT! **

**P.S. REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE! **

**P.S.S. If you review I promise to give you all a trillion hundred pieces of Oreos! Mmmm! Lick. Dip. And ... eat? **

**CHAPTER HERE WE GO! **

**Chapter 2 More than enough**

I sit in the middle of the forest, on a log with moss and all kinds of little, it-y, bit-y creatures I don't want to think about. It started raining the minute I ran out of school, I didn't mind it. I got wet and my ass was freezing like there was no tomorrow, but it suited how I felt. And I liked that.

Suddenly from the trees I heard someone approaching. It was Jake of course, he was dry, and completely and utterly out of breathe. He was bending over his stomach, his breathing hoarse and deep.

'I- I... I couldn't... find you.' He puffed as he dropped next to me on the uncomfortable log.

I held the umbrella for him as he took a minute to catch his breath. I noticed his shirt was only slightly wet, probably from running, his shoes covered in mud and his pants, getting the double dose, wet and muddy. His short blonde hair was shining a little from the moisture, and his lips and cheeks red from exhaustion.

We can safely say that Jake was no Logan Pearson. He was kind of scrawny really, well okay, maybe not stick-like. He still obtained some muscle from all the fencing he does, but not as bulky or built as most of the jocks. But he was cute, kind-of, maybe even border line handsome. He could get a girl if he wanted, but he never seemed to be interested.

He was also really clumsy, and paranoid, and I could find all sorts of words to describe you to him, but that would just take too long. In short, he was my best friend and I loved him, in the friendly kind of way if you get my meaning.

'So, what's up?' He asked coolly, trying to regain some of his dignity.

'What do you mean what's up?' I retorted grumpily, burying my head into crossed arms as I pulled my knees towards my chest.

I started crying. At first Jake didn't know what to do, he'd been through this with me millions of times, I still didn't get why he would have act so awkward. Then he finally got the message, he put an arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

I put my arms around his chest and hugged him back tighter. We stayed like that for a while, his chin on top of my head and my nose getting incredibly spoilt by his Lynx perfume.

He coughs, breaking the silence; I pull away from him and look up at his face. The first things I notice are his green eyes which looked even greener in the rain, for some weird reason, and then I notice his face. He was, to say the least, blushing.

'Uh Jake, what's wrong with you? You're bright red.' I say, raising my eyebrows at him.

'What? No I'm not.' He says now, flustered. Trying to rub his palms against his face, as if that would help I thought to myself.

'Yes, you are.' I snap back.

He scratches his neck awkwardly, he meets my eyes, his face going a brighter shade of red, (if that was even possible) then quickly looks away.

'It's umm... hot.' He finally concludes, pulling his collar with one finger.

'Jake, it's raining.' I say bluntly.

'We're in the forest.' He shrugs.

'It's humid.'

'Okay. Whatever.' I say, ending the argument. Whatever it was, I decided to let it go. We've been friends for 4 years; you'd think he could act normal around me.

'So what happened with Ms. Harper?' Jake asks relieved that I let the conversation drop.

'Same old, same old, she shouted at me, I shouted back, she gave me detention.' I say shrugging; I rub my hand against my face casually, hoping Jake won't notice the red mark. But he does.

'What the heck happened there?' He asks, his face turning from disappointment to shock then anger. He shuffles closer to me on the log, grabbing the hand covering my face and pulling it to my side. He touches the red mark on my cheek, his fingers as cold as ice. I stare at his worried and distraught face, and for a second I can feel myself blushing. And then I think; _what the heck are you doing? This is your best friend! Feelings like these aren't allowed in a friendly relationship!_

He's staring at me now, like he's thinking the same thing. But he doesn't move his hand away it just stays there. Then I manage to gather myself, I take his hand and pull it away from my face, but he's still staring at me like he's in some sort of trance.

'It hurt.' I say finally breaking the awkward silence, averting my eyes away from his.

'What?' He asks, shaking his head, looking confused.

'The slap.' I say. Rubbing my face vigorously with my hand, maybe if I rubbed hard enough, the feeling of his fingers will go away and we can pretend like I didn't just want to jump on Jake then. I thought to myself. What's wrong with me? It's my best friend for goodness sake!

'What... Oh! Right, right! Umm, what did she say?'

'She said my father left because of me. Then she said I wasn't worth anything. Then I told her I hated her and ran off.' I was looking down at my hands, knowing that if I looked anywhere else I would start crying.

'And of course you don't believe her right? That your father left because of you?'

I didn't reply. I knew some part of me thought that, actually a really big part of me thought that, and I would've probably believed it if it weren't for Jake.

'Aw c'mon Alice, she's just saying that crap to get you down. Probably trying to scare you into obeying her, your father loved you and probably still does.' He concluded, putting an arm around me.

"I-I... was thinking of running away Jake.'

He tensed.

'She won't care, and no one will notice, well maybe except for you... but she won't mind. She'll like it better that way.' I say looking away from him.

I was thinking of this amazing plan before he came, I thought of running away, I was so overwhelmed by my emotions that I just wanted to run, not thinking where I'd even go. But if I could, I still would.

'No.' Jake says sternly. Not meeting my eyes.

'You can't let her control you Alice. And anyways, where do you think you'd go? You'd be stuck out there on the streets all by yourself and if some idiot tried to-...' He paused, pinching his nose with two of his fingers.

I'd never seen him so stressed before.

He sighed, staring straight at me. His eyes, serious and full of concern.

'Just don't okay? Not now, not ever, not without me. I need you here... I'm a loner without you.' He says sincerely.

I'd stay, for Jake. No matter how many detentions I'd have to endure, even if I was to get slapped and shouted at a million times by that old harpy, I knew I'd stay for Jake.

I sniffed, tears slowly running down my face again. I looked up at Jake and nodded, I didn't want to say anything more, and neither did I need to.

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain pouring down, and the voices and sounds of the forest. I realised that despite the trouble I got in at school, my failing grades and my non-existent family, I always had Jake. I'd always have him as my best friend, and that was more than I could ever ask for.

**Okay, so little chapter there for you. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**REVIEW!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE OREO'S ARE COMING YOUR WAY! **

**Xx Much Love Auds. **

**P.S. REVIEW!**

**P.S.S. JUST A FEW CENTIMETRES AWAY! CLICK IT! -**** REVIEW BUTTON!**

**P.S.S.S Sorry that the whole 'Eragon' theme hasn't really come into play yet, promise, that dragons will be present in the upcoming chapters... oh yeah and... REVIEW! AND COMMENT! I PROMISE TO REPLY BACK!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lactose Intolerant

**HELOOOOO People of Fan FICTION! **** Welcome one and all to the 3****rd**** chapter to my story. Hopefully, you've been liking it so far. :D**

**Sorry that the whole 'Eragon' story hasn't come into concept yet, but I promise you it will. Meanwhile stay tuned and you shall find out more about our ever, galiant main character, Alice Harper and her friends. **

**Who are psychopaths, well one of them is. **

**The other is... **

**Do you want to know? **

**Go on! Read! I dare you to. ;)**

**Chapter 3 Lactose Intolerant **

I woke up in my big, comfy, soft, white, satin sheeted, queen sized bed. That was one of the benefits of being in an expensive, rich-ass boarding school, you got stuff. And not just any kind of stuff, only the best, yeah sure they could've gone for bunks and old, stained sheets, but of course that wouldn't go down very well with the parents of this tight-ass school.

But of course I didn't mind it, I got this all for free, so what was I complaining about? Well, first of all the incredibly loud laughter that was accompanied by extremely loud chewing that came from the other side of my room. Downside's to the dormitories; we had to share it.

I blinked, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I sat up in my bed and looked directly to where the noise was coming from. I could see the two Harley sisters; Emma and Melinda sitting on their beds. Emma seemed to be chewing some sort of biscuit and Melinda; well she was rocking back and forth in hysterical laughter at something, or possibly nothing.

'Shut up.' I groaned towards them, throwing a pillow in their direction.

I lay back in bed, covering the soft, silky sheet right up to my ears. I heard footsteps coming towards me, I closed my eyes tighter, and tensed, hoping she would just do the right thing and turn around, but no, not Melinda.

She grabs my feet from the other end of the bed and starts to pull.

'Wakey, wakey sunshine! The world says hello!' She says in her psychotic, hysterical voice.

Melinda was always like this, always on a high, always alive, happy and fresh. Sometimes I just wanted to throw a knife at her and say 'Hey there buddy, cut yourself for a while will you?' – Just kidding.

She was pulling one of my feet, but I was too strong (or too heavy, I like the first option better) for her. Then she started yelling.

'Emma! Emma! Come over here! Lazy little miss Alice doesn't want to get out of bed.'

'Yes, yes. Coming Melinda.' Emma says, her mouth obviously full of something.

That was the thing about Emma, she was calmer, a little saner than her sister, but I always found it weird that she was always eating something. Whether it was gum or a piece of Mentos in class, or a packet of Wheelies she'd pull out of her locker from time to time, she was always eating.

Suddenly, I felt another hand grasp around my foot, it was Emma's hand, still containing traces of biscuit crumbs.

'Ew! Emma!' I shouted from under the quilt covers. Trying to kick her off.

'Ready?' Melinda's shrill voice screamed.

'One, two...' Emma started.

'THREE!'

Together they both pulled, and with one quick sweep, I fell face down, chest down (ouch!) on the ground with the quilt still on top of me.

'Argh!' I scream in pain, trying to wriggle out of the quilt.

'Stacks!' Melinda screams again, laughing her silly little head off.

And then I feel her weight on me, she's landed, no not landed, jumped on my back, I hear a crack or two and I let out a grunt. Melinda seems to find that amusing.

'C'mon buddy, you've had your fun.' Emma says, tapping her little sister's head.

'Garrrggh!' I say, sitting slowly up, careful to not break any more bones in my body.

'Wasn't that fun?' Melinda says, bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

'I swear, if you don't get out of this room right now, I'm going to shove my foot up your ass.' I say coldly, trying to help myself up.

'Breakfast time!' Melinda says, completely ignoring my threat. She skips out of the room and down the stairs without a care in the world.

'Sorry.' Emma says, helping me up. Though I can see she's trying to hold down her laughter.

'Yeah, whatever.' I sigh, waving a hand towards her.

'I heard you got into trouble with again?' Emma asks, helping me pick up my quilt and fixing my bed for me.

'You heard right.' I say, sarcastically cheerful. I help her with my bed, patting down the creases in the pillows and fixing the corners of the mattress.

'Thanks.' I say, giving her a little smile.

'Anytime, what are dorms buddies for?' She says smiling back.

'Ha, yeah. Dorm buddies, tell your sister to sleep with one eye open from now on, okay?' I say giving her a little smile back.

She smirks, 'Haha, yeah for sure. See you later.' And with that, Emma runs out of the room after her sister.

I then walk to the bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face and tie my long, black, wavy hair into a ponytail. I stare into the mirror for a while, I look at my white, pasty skin, the freckles on my nose, and my light-blue eyes. I've never considered myself as ugly, neither have I told myself how incredibly beautiful I am, 'cause well I'm not. In truth, I was just pretty, or average-looking for a teenage girl, well that's what I thought anyways.

I walk to my closet in only my underwear and look through the collection of clothes I have. The sad thing was, my school uniform took majority of the space in my closet. When it was school holidays, most of my friends i.e. the Harley sisters, would spend almost a day packing all their clothes for their holiday. They would be going to France or England or somewhere flash like that, and when they'd ask me where I would be going, I simply said; 'Nowhere.'

Because that was the truth, my Aunt never took me on holidays, she always went by herself. I would spent most of my time with Jake, but he never invited me over to his house, we would just hang around at school, in the forest or in my dorm, which I know, was pretty sad.

I sighed, taking out a navy blue coloured skirt, I put that on. I then put on a white collared shirt with golden buttons. Under my skirt, I wear the regular black stockings and put on my flower patterned Jade Pimsols. And then on top of my collared shirt I put on my blazer, my navy blue blazer with the golden buttons and the embroidered school crest. As you've probably figured out our school colours are blue and gold.

I take out my pink ribbon from the breast pocket of my blazer and tie it around my ponytail. I look at myself one more time in the full body mirror behind the closet door. My uniform isn't by the regulation and rules. The flower-printed shoes, the pink ribbon, the rolled up blazer sleeves and the un-tucked shirt is far from perfect according to the 'Canburry Uniform Rules.'

I shrug, as if to tell myself; _Who cares?_ And walk out of the dormitory and down to the dining room. On my way I bump into Logan Pearson, I take a moment to take in his presence. He just took a shower, so he smelled so clean and nice, and his curly black hair was still a little wet. His light-blue eyes, not unlike mine, look at me.

He smiles.

'Oh, there you are.' He says, he's wearing the boy's Canburry uniform, grey trousers, white collared shirt and the same blazer.

The only difference is between our uniforms, is he wears his with pride, and his shirt is even tucked in. Whereas mine is slightly over-used, and kind-of torn in places.

'You ran off so quickly yesterday.' He says, taking my breath away.

'Haha, yeah. Ms. Harper.' I shrug, smiling back.

From behind him I can see Jake, wearing the same uniform as Logan's, except his is sort-of loose on his body. He smile as he sees me, then his smile fades into some sort-of weird, borderline angry face as he takes a glance at Jake.

'Hey Jake.' I wave towards him.

'Alice.' He nods towards me as he stares icily at Logan.

I notice that Logan has the same icy look towards Jake. They death stare at each other for a moment.

Then Logan smirks at Jake, then turns towards me.

'I'll see you later Harper.' He then walks off towards the big open doors of the bustling dining room.

'What was that all about?' I say to Jake, confused.

'He doesn't think fencing is a sport.' He says bluntly. Still death staring Logan's back.

'He says it's just like ballet except with an aluminium sword. He doesn't know anything.'

I struggle to hold back a laugh, looking at Jake's face and how serious he was about this, I just couldn't hold it in.

He looks at me, with a raised eyebrow as I rock back and forth laughing uncontrollably

'What?' He asks.

'Are you serious?' I say through bursts of laughter.

'He's probably just kidding. Jake, don't let it get to you.' I sigh, a smile still on my face.

Jake was kind of cute that way, he'd get so serious about the silliest things.

He smiles back at me.

'Whatever, I still don't like him. He's got too much of a big ego.'

'What do you expect Jake? He's a jock. It happens. Now c'mon lets have breakfast.'

'I got your breakfast.' Jake says, fiddling around in his pocket.

'What?' I ask confused.

'Here. It's your favourite, it's a Tuesday remember? Chocolate for breakfast day?' He says with a little teasing smirk.

He pulls out my favourite chocolate, a round, golden wrapped ball. A Ferero Rocher. I take the chocolate from his hand and stare at it in awe. I love this chocolate, and we're not allowed chocolate at this school so how he got it, I have no idea but I don't care. I tackle him into a hug.

'Aaahh! Jake I love you! You're amazing!'

I let go of him and quickly start opening the little golden ball and shoving it in my mouth.

He's blushing again, he coughs awkwardly and gives me a goofy smile.

'Where's yours?' I ask, my cheek bludging.

'I'm lactose intolerant, remember?'

'Oh yeah, I remember.' I say, linking my arm with his, his face blushing an even darker shade of red. Why does he always do that?

We walk towards, the dining room doors.

'I remember when I made you coffee and said that it was an espresso, when it was actually a latte. Yeah, that was a bad day.' I say, stifling a laugh.

'Yeah, I don't know why you did that.' He says, laughing.

'I thought you were lying.' I shrug as we walk through the doors.

Inside, is the hustle and bustle of all 3,000 school students. The room is big, to one side is a big buffet-style area, where all the food is laid out. Then the rest of the space is pre-occupied by benches and tables. I look around the room, stretching my neck to find a place where we can sit. I can't see anything but a sea of navy blue blazers.

'Hey Alice look, what about over there? There's some girls waving at you.' Jake says nodding towards a brown haired girl standing on the table and waving her arms frantically towards us. There's also another red-headed girl sitting on the seat, eating from what looks like, her third bowl of cereal.

'Oh no.' I grumble. Rolling my eyes, I don't want to sit there, I really don't.

'There's nowhere else to sit.' Jake says, as if reading my mind.

'Fiiinne.' I whine, stoping towards their table in a sulky mood, pulling Jake along with me.

We sit with Melinda and Emma for the rest of breakfast, and all I can hear is Emma's chewing and Melinda's constant shrill voice ringing in my head.

I put my head down on the table and mumble grumpily to myself. I was already getting a headache from listening to Melinda talk and laugh, I hoped and wished that the day would get better. But little did I know of what other misfortunes I would encounter that day.

**Well, well. Back again from another times worth of reading are we? SO! Tell me, did you like it? Love it? **

**Please, no flames. I hate to go to the burns unit again (Ha-ha) – Sorry for that lame joke. Slap me! **

**:D Anywho, please Review! **

**JUST ONE CLICK AWAY! ... and then following a few typed words/sentences/paragraphs**

**Whatever! **

**Review yourself crazy! **

**:D**

**Xx Auds.**


	4. Chapter 4 For Narnia!

Heeeellllooooo! I'm back! And I bring with me a new chapter! REJOICE!

Haha, anyways. I'm so glad that 3 people reviewed! Woot Woot! So in light of my happiness, I will post a new chapter. Here's hoping that more people will review.

Haha, not to worry. I know they will.. soon... I hope. :\

Anyways, here goes my Chapter 3.

Pretty PLEASE review!

Chapter 4 For Narnia!

**I squint, as I bring one hand to cover my face from the sun. It's period 6, the last period of the day and I'm standing out here in the blazing sun, sweating like there's no tomorrow. It's supposed to be the middle of winter and it's raining? What is this? **

**I take a moment to look around at the game of outdoor dodge ball my class is playing. It's not really called 'outdoor' dodge ball, we're meant to be inside but the sub teacher forgot the keys so we're outside in the sun, sweating and throwing deflated rubber balls at each other. **

**So here I am, currently in the winning team with Logan and the rest of his jock and cheerleader friends. I feel bad for Jake, he's stuck with the kind of kids who cower instead of throw, and he's doing all the work. Most of his team has already been outed; others just decided to walk off the field. So he's standing there, with two other guys. The two other guys stand there like dumbfounded idiots, they put up an effort though, I must admit. One's name is Adam Bailey and the other is Egbert Fong. **

**Whenever Adam has his hands on the ball, he'll yell out 'For Narnia!' Then he'll throw a fist in the air and dramatically throw the ball towards us. None of us get hit. Almost everyone in my team is still in. Logan's our leader, and he's beaming with pride as he hits Adam in the chest. Adam bounces off the ball instead of the other way around and falls to the ground on his butt. Egbert helps his friend up, he then glares at us, his face going red with fury. Jake tosses him a ball and steps back. **

**Egbert doesn't yell or run towards us, he walks, slowly, menacingly, like someone who's out to get revenge. He then throws the ball towards us, it's pummelling at a great speed. I crouch to the ground, covering my head, hoping it won't hit me. I hear groans and moans as it hits not just one, but three people. I stand up, amazed. **

**Logan's infuriated and Jake's in the middle of high-fiving Egbert. There are only 4 people left in our team. **

'**Lucky shot.' Logan shouts to Egbert. I can't believe what a competitive freak he is. **

**Jake manages to get one person out, then Egbert manages to get another, only leaving me and Logan. Logan's foaming at the mouth and growling ferociously. He reminds me of a lion, a really, really angry, provoked lion that can't get its prey. **

**Jake and Egbert are both too nimble and fast for Logan to aim properly. I'm just standing there awkwardly, it's embarrassing really. The rest of the class is in an uproar, half are cheering for Jake and Egbert, the other half, cheering for Logan... and me, sort of. **

**Suddenly Logan has the ball and sends it pummelling, spinning violently towards Egbert, and this time it hits him, hard, in the 'sensitive' area. Nearly the whole class is laughing, pointing, shouting at Egbert. **

**He's on the grass, clutching his stomach in pain. **

'**Yeow!' Logan shouts, punching a fist in the air. **

'**Logan' I hiss at him angrily. **

'**What?' he shrugs, still smiling. **

'**You alright Egbert?' I shout from the other side of the field. **

**Jake's helping him up, Egbert smiles towards me and raises a thumb. I look towards Logan, high-fiving his friends and basking in his glory. I knew then what I needed to do. **

**The sub teacher blows the whistle to call another round. Now it's just Jake, and though I hate to admit it, he's looking slightly scared. He knows his fencing skills won't get him anywhere here. But I have a plan, and hopefully, he won't have to use his non-existent skills. **

**The whistle is blown again to signal the start, Logan winks at me and throws me a ball, I fumble then drop it. Obviously, I have as much ball skills as Adam Bailey. **

**Then as expected, Logan throws the ball, without even taking time to think. That's the kind of person he is, always on his toes, impulsive. So then, I close my eyes, and cross my fingers, hoping it's missed Jake. It has, now time to activate plan A, it's simple really, probably too simple. **

**Jake throws the ball at Logan, hoping to get him. Logan's concentrated on the ball, not moving till the last minute, that's his tactic. I whistle towards him, he looks towards me with a confused face. **

**I then throw the ball towards him saying, **

'**Think fast.' **

**But of course he doesn't, instead he gets hit by Jake's ball and mine. Double whammy, he's staring at me with a deadly look. He walks over to me menacingly, his body shaking with anger. **

**I put on my best 'I'm sorry' face and pout my lower lip, and widen my eyes.**

'**Sorry, I didn't know what to do.' I say in my honey covered voice, trying to ease his anger as best as I can. **

**He still looks angry, but he does the thing I least expected. He bends over to me, kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear; **

'**Get him for me, will you.' I realise then that his arms are around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace. I'm frozen in his arms, he may be a border-line bad guy, but he's still hot. I blush, as some of the guys on the sidelines wolf-whistle. **

**He then nods towards Jake, giving him a smirk, looking as if he's still won. I look towards Jake with a confused expression, Jake looks beaten. He looks sad, and upset, and hurt, he looks like **_**he's**_** the one who's just been hit by a ball, not Logan. And the worst part of this is, I don't know why. **

**Suddenly, loud cheering disrupts my thoughts. I then realise that I'm still in, **_**crap**_** I think to myself. I should've thought of this plan more thoroughly, now I was left to fend for myself. Of course I can't beat Jake, he's too good and he's my best friend. **

**But I know he's probably thinking the same thing about me right now. We stand in the middle of the field facing each other. His sweaty brow and blonde hair is blowing in the wind. He has the ball, everyone's cheering, shouting my name and his. He crouches on the ground, and pushes the ball towards my side. The cheering from his side turns to instant groaning. **

**I pick up the ball, and give him a slight smile. He smiles back, despite the loud shouting of his team mates saying:**

'**She's easy! Just hit her!'**

**Or **

'**You've failed Narnia!' Coming from Adam Bailey, waving his arms frantically on the sidelines. **

**My team's cheering for me, I take a quick glance at Logan, he's not cheering, because he half knows what I'll do. He gives me a little smile and a nod. **

**I then throw the ball into the sky with as much force as I can. The ball zooms into the air and into the forest nearby. I never realised how far I could actually throw. I watch it fall into the tree tops and I smile, impressed at myself. **

**But apparently everyone else doesn't think so, they're booing and groaning. **

**The bell rings and the sub teacher blow her whistle. **

'**Change rooms! Now!' She shouts at everyone. **

**As I head towards the ladies change room, the sub stops me; **

'**You have to go get that ball missy.'**

**She informs me, pointing towards the forest. **

**I mouth to Jake that I'll be back soon, and head off into the forest. **

**Out of everything in this school, my two favourite things are Jake and this forest. I love it; it has such an eerie, lonely feeling. It reminds me of who I am, someone who's alone. No one but I or Jake ever comes into this forest, it's abandoned and rejected, ALOT like me. **

**I walk through the enchanted looking trees, stepping over the moss and rocks. The forest doesn't feel the same today, somehow, it feels different. Like there's something in it, something foreign. I walk around the trees and vines, looking for the pink rubber ball. I spot it on a branch, up in a tall tree that looks a lot like that willow tree in Pocahontas, well except without the face.**

**I climb the tree using the branches and vines. I reach the top and sit on the branch, reaching out to the rubber ball caught in the midst of leaves and sticks. The thought of falling doesn't bother me; I've always been comfortable with being far off the ground. I look down, enjoying the view of the forest floor. Then I spot something, something glowing.**

**It looks like a rock, a really big golden rock. It's sitting in the middle of the forest, under some piles of leaves that have fallen on it. I jump off the branch and walk towards it. The rock's a colour of gold, shimmering, glowing and flashing. I pick it up, it's not smooth as I thought it would be, it's got bumpy lines on it, like vines, in a deeper shade of gold.**

**I don't know what to do with it, it could cost a lot of money, but who would I give it to? I stare at the golden stone for a while, moving my hands against its smooth surface. And then, my hand stops. The stone starts to crack under my pale hand. I drop it, shrieking at the abnormality of it all. **

**I realise at that moment that I've found not a stone, but a golden, shimmering egg that's cracking right before my eyes. The egg continues to crack and I spot a head that looks much like a dinosaur. **

**I scream. Did I just find a dinosaur? I thought dinosaurs were dead! What the heck is this? I'm freaking out, my breathing's getting deeper and my feet are stuck to the ground. A part of me knows it's safer to run and tell someone, but a different part of me feels like it needs to see this. **

**Then the creature is suddenly completely out of its egg. It jerks it's head back, opening it's jaw to reveal tiny little sharp teeth. Its skin and scales are golden, much like the egg's shells but shinier and sparkling. Its feet are scaly, wrinkly and its wings are spread out to... wait, what? Wings? **

**I can't believe my eyes, right before me is not a dinosaur, it's a dragon! A freakin' golden dragon! My head then starts to ache, and I feel sick, really sick. I lean against the tree, clutching my stomach, hoping to keep myself up. But it's no use, the last thing I see is the dragon's golden, yellow eyes and then I faint. **

So? Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU ALL FREE BOXES OF CHEESECAKE! ... Kidding, I probably couldn't afford it. And not everyone likes cheesecake so that idea is down the drain... 'Down, down, down, down, dooown, doooooowwwwwnn.'

Wanna guess what song I just sang? Haha, guess correctly and I'll reward you with a smiley face! Haha.

PLEASE REVIEW!

HOLD ON FOR NEXT CHAPTER! COMING SOON!

Xx Auds.

P.S. REVIEWW!

P.S.S. Interested in the Percy Jackson series? Hey, ho! I wrote a FF for that one too! Yay! Check it out? .net/s/6360538/1/Born_Into_This

P.S.S.S REVIEW! (You knew I had to. :P)


	5. Chapter 5 Dragon Douchebag!

**Hello sunshine! **** The world says hello. Haha, little Willy Wonka quote there. I love Willy Wonka. Has anyone actually tried his chocolate? 'Cause it's damn amazing. **

**Anyways, off the topic of food and unto the topic about... da da da daaa! ERAGON! Woop! Woop! Just a little reminder, this story is based on only the first Eragon book. So if any confusion or whatever is made, it's because I've only read the first one and have chosen to base it on Eragon. **

**So, with that out of the way and into the dust cupboard (I don't know what I'm talking about) LET US BEGIN! **

**Chapter 5 Douche Bag Dragon**

I groan, feeling a heavy weight on my chest. It's hard to breathe, I cough again and again, trying to regain air but I can't. I feel like I'm underwater and something is pulling me down, but I have to get up 'cause my chest is aching. I choke for air and then suddenly the weight's gone.

I sit up, taking in massive breaths, trying to calm myself down. I'm sweating, and dirty, I've got leaves stuck on my arms and back. I look around then realise that there's a golden dragon sitting on my lap.

I scream, pushing it off me as I run behind the tree. I look at the dragon, so it wasn't a dream after all, I think to myself. It's golden in colour and its scales are shimmering and flashing against moonlight coming through the leaves.

I look at my watch, wondering how long I've been in this forest. Its 5:00pm, I've been unconscious for about 2 hours. I'm surprised no one's come looking for me, especially Jake. I look back at the dragon; it's running around in a circle trying to catch its tail. I grimace at it, not knowing what to do with it.

I can't take it back to school 'cause well, who knows how much I'll get punished for bringing a dragon to school. Ugh! Even the line '_bringing a dragon to school'_ disturbs me! Why am I here? Why is there a golden dragon chasing its tail in front of me? I breathe slowly, trying to calm myself down. I close my eyes and try and think calm thoughts.

I open my eyes again and find the golden dragon standing only a metre away from me. I flinch slightly.

The dragon then turns its head to face me, it growls angrily towards me, in a fighting stance.

'What's your problem?' I snarl at it angrily.

It hisses towards me and turns it back on me.

'Ugly and rude.' I say to it in a spiteful voice.

And then before I know it, it runs towards me then jumps on me, ready to attack me with its claws.

I scream then bring my hand out to swat it away. As soon as I touch the dragon's scales, a sharp blast of icy energy surges into my hands.

I scream out in pain, clutching my arm with the other hand. I slump back into the tree, not able to hold myself. My whole body shakes and trembles, my veins and muscles burning like fire. I lay on the forest floor paralysed, unable to move.

And then after what feels like hours, the feeling starts to fade, I pull myself up still trembling from the pain. My muscles tingle as I attempt to push myself up. I groan, holding unto the tree for balance. I look down at my right palm and see a white oval shape print, my heart's pounding.

Never in my life have I experienced so much physical pain. I could get a million slaps from my Aunty, all after one another and it still wouldn't even be close enough to measure that surge of pain I had just experienced.

I breathe heavily, trying to get myself steady. I glare at the golden dragon.

'You douche bag!' I yell at it ferociously.

'What the heck was that for? It hurt!'

It growls angrily back at me, as if reading my thoughts. Suddenly I feel a tugging in my consciousness, like there's someone there telling me something.

_Not my fault._ A voice in my conscious manages to say. I shake my head viciously, trying to get the voice out of my head. Was I going crazy? What just happened? Why does my hand still burn?

I stand up, out of breath. I stare at the dragon coldly. It stares at me back with its golden eyes.

_I'm sorry._ It says in my head.

I don't know how this has happened, but I know that somehow, someway I have a connection with this dragon. It seems to be talking to me through my thoughts.

'It's okay.' I say nodding my head slowly, my eyes filling with tears. I don't know if it was the pain or the madness of it all, probably both, but under the extreme abnormality of things, I just cracked.

Tears started streaming down my face, I wiped them away with my left hand, careful not to touch my right one.

The dragon looks at me with sad eyes, it walks towards me and then steps on my feet playfully. I smile slightly, I bend down to pat it's head, but this time there's no pain, just the feeling of hard scales between my fingers.

'Stay here.' I tell him, pointing a finger towards him sternly.

_Yes,_ it replies.

I get up and start running. I run as fast as I can to the gymnasium because I know that's where Jake will be. I slam through the doors with a loud bang. Everyone in the fencing club is staring at me now. They've taken off their 'masks' or 'helmets' or whatever you call it, to take a look at the retard who just walk in. They look at me, their eyebrows raised; half of them looking concerned the other half looking amused. I look for the face that has neither expression. I skim the faces, to find Jake; he's standing in the corner with another girl which of whom he had just been 'battling' with. He meets my eyes, and immediately drops his sword and 'helmet' to run towards me.

'What's wrong?' He says, looking awkwardly at the other people staring at me. They try not getting distracted, but it's hard to avoid a girl covered in leaves, dirt and tears.

'Come.' I say bluntly, grabbing his hand and running out of the room and to the forest.

We arrive at the same place where the willow tree is. There's no more golden light like there was before, just the eerie sounds and sights of the darkened forest.

'What is it?' Jake asks patiently and cautiously.

'I can't explain it.' I replied, my eyes tearing up again.

We reach the spot where the egg shells are, they're no longer shimmering with gold. They look like old pieces of broken glass.

'Stand here.' I say to Jake feeling scared, frightened and nauseous all at the same time.

I hold his hand tightly, and pull him next to me.

'Come out.' I shout in the cold, forest air. I feel stupid just standing there awkwardly, shouting out to the trees.

'Brace yourself.' I whisper in his ear, squeezing his hand even tighter.

'Alice wha-?' He stops mid-sentence. Out from the trees comes out the golden dragon. It looks slightly bigger than before, but just slightly.

Jake gasps as the creature walks towards us. He doesn't move or run away, he cups his hand over his mouth in shock-horror.

'Show me your hand.' He says, looking at me through panicked eyes.

I show it to him, his eyes bulge with terror and fear.

'The dragon did this to you?' He asks, diverting his attention to the golden dragon.

'I know right? I just found it here when I was-'

Suddenly, completely ignoring me, Jake lets go of my hand and pulls out his mobile phone. He starts dialling the numbers, and puts his phone to his ear.

'Jake, what are you doing?' I ask, completely offended by the fact that he just let go of my hand. Wait... not that I care though...

'I'm calling my brother.' He says, he's looking angry now, frustrated even.

'What? But, you don't have a brother.' I say, confused and scared. I look back and forth at the dragon and Jake.

'I do. Now, please be quiet Alice.' He says, pointing a finger to his lips.

I growl ferociously at him, how could he do this to me? How could he just blow me off? Why isn't he running for the hills like a scared little baby and calling the cops? I expected him to do the normal thing!

'JAKE!' I scream at him, grabbing his fencing shirt. I pull him to the side and push him roughly.

He stumbles back a little, but still has the phone in his hand, pointed to his ear.

'What. Are. You. Doing? Don't call your brother! Why didn't you even tell me you had a brother?' He pushes me away gently, his eyes pleading.

Suddenly, someone seems to have answered the phone.

'Mitch, yeah it's me Jake. Yeah, yeah I know, look you can shout at me later. Right now we have an emergency.' He looks at me with worried, concerned and scared eyes.

'The prophecy.' He whispers into the phone.

'I've found her, the dragon rider.'

**Soooo? Watcha think? PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Reviews are most important to me and I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter and any others. Or maybe just the whole story in general. **

**Also, can you guys tell me what you think of the characters? Would love to know what you think! **

**LOTS OF LOVE AND THANK YOU'S! **

**Xx Auds. **

**P.S. REVIEW is just one click away!**


	6. Chapter 6 I named him Pooh

**AHOY THERE MATIES! **** Here's another chapter! Woot, woot! **

**And I apologize greatly for the fact that this chapter is a teeny weeny one, but I promise to post Chapter 7 very, very soon. **

**Thank you all so much for your supportive reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

**Also, I'd like to hear what you think about some of the characters i.e. Jake and Alice and so on. Just so I can get a clear view of what you all think. **

**One more thing, to: nikki0797 whom I was unable to reply to, thank you so much for your review. **

**Thank you again so much for reading! **

**I won't keep you any longer... read away!**

**Chapter 6 I named him Pooh**

'What the freaking hell is a dragon rider?' I ask throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

We're currently in the school parking lot, waiting for Jake's brother. Apparently he has a brother, did you know that? I sure the hell didn't!

'And I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a brother Jake! How could you?'

I scream, stomping around the grounds angrily. He's sitting on the side of the road, his knees bent to his chest and his head in his hands.

'Isn't that what best friends tell each other? Huh?

'Alice, please.' He says, lifting his head from his hands and looking at me with weary, tired eyes.

'Jake, I don't understand!' I whine, stopping in front of him, crossing my arms against my chest.

'Look, just please, try to be patient. I promise to tell you soon, but not here, not while we're at school.' He hugs me, trying to comfort me.

I hug him back gently, tears well up in my eyes again.

'But we can't just leave the school Jake, what about my Aunt?' I say through sobs.

He pats my back gently.

'Its okay, my mum called the school. She's made an excuse for both of us. Right now, we need to take you home with us and the dragon too.'

I look at the golden dragon, standing in the middle of the parking lot, eyeing us slowly.

_Are you okay?_ It asks me softly.

_Yes _I reply reluctantly.

'It talks to me.' I say to Jake, looking up at him, tears rolling down my face.

He looks down at me, I half-expect him to burst out in laughter call me a 'freak' or a 'weirdo', but he doesn't.

'I know.' He smiles at me lightly.

I smile back at him.

Suddenly an old, red pick-up truck stops in front of us. Suddenly, thunderstorms start to brew and rain starts falling.

A blonde, curly haired, blue-eyed boy looking like Jake, rolls-down the window to shout at us.

'Get in guys.' He signals for us to get in the car.

'I'll get Pooh.' I say, running to the dragon, picking it up in my arms then bringing it to the car.

'What did you just call it?' Jake says, amused, with a half-crooked smile.

'Pooh, you know Winnie the Pooh?' I say, smiling and shrugging innocently.

Jake shakes his head, smiling to himself.

He opens the car door for me and we both get inside the car and sit on the old, torn car seats.

**Ha, well that was short. Incredibly so. **

**Mmm, well this is a bit awkward now. I hope you don't hate me for posting a short one! I promise, promise, promise that Chapter 7 will come up soon. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING NOW IT'S TIME FOR... REVIEW TIME! **

**Xx Auds. **

**P.S. Do I see you clicking the review button? You better hope so. :P **

**P.S.S. Any thoughts on the name? It will make more sense as the story progresses, so you might not take a liking to it now, but soon, hopefully you'll like it better as you read on.**

**P.S.S.S. REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7 The worst car trip EVER!

**Howdy Y'all! Miss me? Haha, sozzles for the extremely late update. But alas, here we are! :D Yipee!**

**Excited? Here we go!**

**Chapter 7 the worst car trip ever**

The first thing I notice about Mitch is the fact that he is completely and utterly the hottest guy I have ever seen. Screw Logan Pearson, compared to this guy, Logan looks like the Humpback of Notre Dame. He has the same coloured blonde, golden highlighted hair, like Jake's, except curly. He's got the bluest eyes and the most chiselled cheeks.

We're sitting in the back seat of his old, red pick-up truck. It's dirty, the seats have holes in them and it smells like KFC. There's rubbish on the floor and on the front window.

I'm sitting next to Jake, who after I whispered to him; 'Your brother's hot.' looks really pissed off. On my other side is Pooh, biting the covering off the seats with his massive jaw and teeth.

'Well, hello, hello, hello.' Mitchell says, smiling. I can see his face form the rear-view mirror. He then turns around, I notice instantly that he's only wearing a singlet and his muscles are left uncovered.

'I'm Mitchell, you can call me Mitch.' He smiles at me, his dark-blue eyes melting my heart.

'Hey.' I squeak back nervously.

Jake looks at me, he rolls his eyes and growls angrily at Mitch.

'Can we get this bloody thing moving already?'

'Ah, well hello to you too brother.' He says, eyeing Jake, his eyebrows raised.

'And no, we can't. Not until I know this pretty girl's name.' Mitch says, winking towards me.

I can feel my face flush; I gulp nervously and smile at him back.

'My name's Alice. Alice Harper.' I manage to say without my voice cracking, or giving away any sense of nervousness.

'Alice, that's a pretty name.' He says, smiling, showing his perfect white teeth.

'Thanks.' I manage to mumble.

'Can we drive already?' Jake says, annoyed.

'Alright, alright calm your farm.' Mitch says, rolling his eyes at his brother and waving his hand.

He turns around in his seat and starts the engine, we turn around in the parking lot and leave the school grounds.

'What's wrong?' I mumble to Jake, who's now looking very, excuse my language, pissed off.

'Nothing.' He snaps back, crossing his arms against his chest.

'So, Alice.' Mitch chimes in.

'Nice dragon you got there.'

I look towards Pooh, who's demolished nearly half of the car seat.

'Yeah, he's alright. Sorry about your chair.'

'Not to worry. I was going to throw this thing anyways.' Mitch says, still smiling.

'About time.' Jake grumbles to himself.

'So umm... Can you tell me what exactly is going on?' I ask, going back to the fact that I now own a dragon.

'Ah, well. It's a long story, but I guess we've got some time. So uh, Jake you want to start?' Mitch says, looking at his brother through the rear-view mirror.

'Good Mitch, giving someone else the spotlight this time. I'm proud of you.' Jake says sarcastically.

Jake then turns to me, and relaxes, asking;

'Okay, so Alice, do you know the book _Eragon_?'

I think for a moment.

'Oh yeah, I've read that book before, the one by Christopher Paolini?'

'Exactly, well, you know how it's all about dragons?'Jake says, getting intense with the conversation.

'Yes.' I reply slowly.

'Well, all of that's true.'

'What?' I asked, confused and feeling even sicker than before.

'Eragon, he was real. The elves, the dragons, the shade and King Galbatorix, they are all real, or were anyways. It was a long time ago.' Jake explains to me.

'But it's just a book.' I say, completely dumbfounded by this explanation.

'Yeah, most of the world thought that it was fictional. But the fact is, that it's all too true.'

'Wait so when you mean _most_ of the world. That didn't include you?' I ask, perplexed by everything going on.

'Yes, well everyone except our family.' Mitchell chimes in.

'Why?'

'Well, because we're related to Eragon.'

I gulp, my breathing getting heavier, I feel like throwing up and my head aches terribly.

'Are you okay, Alice?' Jake asks, putting an arm around me.

'Yes, yes.' I nod, trying to re-assure him.

I close my eyes and take a breath. I look over at Pooh and find him sleeping peacefully on the seat beside me amidst all the torn material. His scaly golden head on my lap.

'Okay, so let me get this straight. The book _Eragon_ by Christopher Paolini is actually real, and according to that book I am now a dragon rider. Right?'

'Yes.' Mitch and Jake both reply together.

'And you two are related to Eragon?'

'Yup.' Mitch says chirpily as Jake nods.

'Okay, so what about the other books in the series? _Eldest _and _Brisingr_ are they real?'

'Well, no. After Eragon Chris just sort-of took that dramatic license and extended the story. Smart guy though.' Mitch says with an approving look.

'What, so this Christopher Paolini guy. How does he know all this stuff?'

'Ah, well he's related to us. That's why he's a smart guy.' Mitch says jokingly.

My eyes bulge in astonishment.

'Are you serious?'

'Yup.'

'But he looks nothing like you!' I say, recalling the picture of the author.

'Well, I don't know how genetics work. He's just related to us, that's all.' Jake shrugs

'He's our uncle.' Mitch says.

'Wow. Okay, so why am I the dragon rider now?'

'Well there's the prophecy.' Jake says

'The prophecy?' I repeat, astounded by everything.

Now I'm feeling really sick, my head is spinning, and I feel like I'm about to vomit. This was definitely the worst car trip ever.

'We can talk about all this later guys. Let's get inside first.'

I realise then that the car has stopped. We get out of the car, I take Pooh in my arms and carry him out.

We're standing in front of a house, a really, really big house. A mansion actually, then coming out of the doorway are two people. A woman who looks like in her 50's, wearing a flowered dress and an apron and a man standing next to her. He's tall and wearing a grey suit and tie, he too has the same warm smile.

I look up at Jake and he's smiling, almost in tears. He walks up the porch stairs and embraces his mum and dad lovingly. Mitch follows and does the same, though he's probably seen them only half an hour ago.

I look up at the mansion, at the lovely porch and front garden. And I look at the mum, the dad and Jake and Mitchell and their loving embrace. And something shifts in my chest, my heart ache's as a voice in my head reminds me of the terrible fact that I've missed out. On a family, on a home, on everything that seems like an important necessity.

And then I'm left standing there with a dragon in my arms and tears streaming down my face.

**Sooooo... WHAT DID YOU THINK? **

**Author's note: Who do you prefer? Mitch or Jake? Jake the loving, caring, over-protective, nerd-like best friend, or Mitch, the hot, unknown (yet) spunk? **

**For me, personally, I prefer Logan. ;) **

**Anyways... REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Xx**

**P.S. REVIEWW!**


End file.
